


Burnin' Down the Street

by ordinaryturnips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Onigiri Miya, OsaMei, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Older Brothers, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryturnips/pseuds/ordinaryturnips
Summary: When Atsumu found out, Osamu hadn't really imagined the repercussions would be as extreme as they were. Sure he'd be upset, maybe he'd try and drag him a bit, but this?What happens if he needs him?Which him is Osamu even thinking about?
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Burnin' Down the Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uwuthot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthot/gifts).



> OKAY! So this was born from the Inarizaki Appreciation Gc over on twitter! I love you guys! :) But yeah-- this'll be multi chaptered and my way of contributing to the great birth of OsaMei! Also forgive the length-- I'll have way longer chapters in the future!

Everyone always assumed it was Atsumu who held grudges. On the outside he was short tempered, passionate, and sometimes a bit too caring for his friends and family. That being said, once you got to know him, you typically get with the program-- Atsumu would rather forgive and forget. His brother, Osamu? That was a completely different story.

As the true extrovert between the two, Atsumu had a knack for getting himself into trouble. He was the one throughout their childhood to care too much, to fall in love easily, to trust readily, and to hand out forgiveness with ease. Osamu was always the one to handle the tears; he was the one to reassure Atsumu that he was always worthwhile. 

With no trouble at all, Osamu held grudges like poker cards-- close to his chest-- and never had a problem with doing so. Trust was a gift, love was earned, care was given to those who had proven to him that they were deserving of it. He held grudges, he was friendly, but kept friends close, and it paid off! Not only was the younger twin the perfect balance to Atsumu’s recklessness and anxieties, but it was a perfect way to take care of himself.

Needless to say, when Atsumu found out about his… situationship with one Shugo Meian, Atsumu was furious. Truth be told, Osamu had never seen his brother as mad as he had been then. A flushed face, ragged breathing, incredulous eyes all donned the blond. 

“How could you do that?” Atsumu challenged. Glancing across his figure, Osamu noticed his hair was out of place, sticking in different directions. He looked away, finding the specs of dirt on the carpet much more entertaining.

“Osamu!” His twin hissed. “Is this some type of game to you? My Captain! Admit it! You fucked my Captain!”

Enough was enough. He wasn’t going to take this lying down like some dog.

“And ya ate my bento when we were kids. Right before a little league game, mind ya. I passed out from low blood sugar,” Osamu intoned, almost bored. 

“Yer seriously gonna compare me stealin’ your food nearly two decades ago to you sleepin’ with the captain of the pro-volleyball team yer twin is on?!” He shouted. Atsumu threw his hands up in the air, groaning to whoever was above about his ‘asshole of a twin brother.’ 

Osamu smirked.  
“Atsumu-” he began.

“No, ‘Samu,” the setter interrupted, “yer the worst. Yet yer all I have. Do you realize how messed up that is?” Osamu took a breath and looked up to meet his brother’s eyes. Damn. Guess he really had touched a nerve or two. Guilt crept into the brunet’s stomach, eating at whatever was there. Atsumu only looked back earnestly, betrayed and broken.

“It isn’t nothin’ crazy like a real relationship, ‘Tsumu,” he offered softly with a smile. He needed to diffuse the state of the two quickly. “We’re like friends- just with benefits. It’s not going to get out to the team if you don’t run yer stupid mouth, and sure as hell won’t touch the press. Just keep being you and shut it. I’m not gonna ruin ya,” Osamu pushed himself off the wall and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs and hot chocolate packets from the cupboard, flicking on the kettle. Sweet stuff always seemed to calm Atsumu down after a fight. Now it was time to see if the old trick still worked. 

However, that didn’t seem to be in the cards for the night. That was the furthest from the reality of things.

“No,” came Atsumu’s response from the living room area. He stood, hands clenched by his sides, his eyes narrowed and focused on the kitchen island. 

“What?” Osamu asked, tone even. 

“I’m not going to let ya do somethin’ as cheap as this and just pretend that all’s good when ya can’t even see what’s wrong with it. It’s right in front of yer face. But whatever, Osamu. Whatever!” Atsumu was scorching. His very presence would leave the space charred for days, but what he said next discolored Osamu’s head with doubt for the foreseeable future.

“I don’t feel like seeing you for a while, ‘Samu. I don’t even wanna look at ya right now really,” Atsumu snorted. However, no humor existed between the twins, nor the space that lingered between them. The hot chocolate of good will was forgotten about by then, the kettle had flicked off automatically, and it sat ignored in the corner of the kitchen. Anxiety wedged itself into the brunet’s chest. His lungs felt feeble. He couldn’t get a good breath in despite his efforts. Why was Atsumu being so sensitive about this? And why was it making him this insecure?

“Then get out, Atsumu,” he hissed back. He wasn’t going to put up with the ill treatment. “Get out.”

Atsumu hesitated, taking a gander at his brother with uncertainty, before scoffing in self righteousness. Let him hurt then. He made the choices that got the two of them there. 

“Fine,” he spat before leaving the apartment. The door slammed with finality behind him.

It took a while for Osamu to calm down. He was the one who held grudges, who got angry. It was the younger twin who got heated with the other, trying to fix the latter’s indiscretions. It was never Atsumu. It never needed to be Atsumu. But he had done nothing wrong, right? Osamu shook his head, laughing softly to himself. The setter was getting mad because he had to share; nothing more nothing less. 

Osamu went to put the mugs away before a brilliant idea hit him. Placing them back down on the marble countertop, he turned the kettle back on whilst pulling out his phone. A grin found its way onto his face as he clicked a contact in his phone. Like clockwork, his intended guy picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?” A tired voice came from the other end. Ah, he must’ve woken him up. Osamu winced a tad before going through with his initial plan.

“Hey, Shuugo. I know it’s late, but do ya wanna come over?” He proposed. One hand found itself twining its index finger and middle into a wish-- a hope.

Osamu knew the answer to his question before any more words were exchanged. Meian shifted in his bed, he assumed from the rustling in the background-- probably checking his alarm clock.

“I’ll be over in 15. Try and be patient, ‘kay?” the Captain grunted.

“No promises,” Osamu laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry again that it's a bit short- future chaps should be a bit longer! Leave a kudo? Leave a comment? Do what you'd like? I'm @ordinaryturnips on basically every platform so feel free to follow and find me screaming about current happenings. Drink some water and have a nice day!


End file.
